A la lumière du cœur
by Meylhana
Summary: Parce que Remus et Draco vont tellement bien ensemble et qu'ils sont si complémentaires. Parce qu'ils sont des êtres entiers et profonds, et qu'il y a une infinité de manières de décliner leur amour. Recueil de drabbles.
1. Parce que

**Titre : **A la lumière du cœur

**Sous-titre : **Parce que.

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout de la romance.

**Pairing : **Remus/Draco

**Disclaimer : **Je rappelle que, sauf mention contraire, tous les personnages utilisés dans ces drabbles ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Blabla :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Me voici avec un recueil de drabbles sur Remus et Draco que je mettrai à jour chaque fois que l'inspiration me prendra. D'ailleurs, n'hésitez surtout pas à me faire parvenir des idées, des thèmes, voire même des phrases à placer dans les prochains drabbles. Ça m'amusera beaucoup :).

J'avoue que c'est parce qu'en ce moment je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire (la faute à la rentrée et au changement de ville avec, accessoirement, un déménagement) que je publie ce recueil de drabbles et que je ne me lance pas dans une fiction plus longue, alors que j'ai plusieurs idées sur du Remus/Draco…

Enfin bref, je préviens que ce ne sont que de simples drabbles sans prétention, de taille variable, donc, oui, assez court. Celui que je présente à vous aujourd'hui fait exactement 300 mots, n'est-ce pas magnifique ? Pour une fois que je fais un texte avec un compte rond x).

Je vous laisse lire et j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Parce que.**

**.**

**.**

Quelques fois, il arrivait que le passé sombre resurgisse à la mémoire de Draco. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues, vécues et parfois même commises.

Dans ces moments, il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler et sa bouche de s'ouvrir dans des cris silencieux. Et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Sauf Remus, car Remus pouvait tout faire. Il était toujours là pour lui, dans la joie comme dans la douleur. Et lui seul réussissait à le calmer, à rassurer l'enfant brisé qui sommeillait encore dans son cœur. Lui seul parvenait à le prendre dans ses bras et à lui murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Pour lui, uniquement pour lui.

Et alors Draco s'accrochait à lui. Dans toute son insécurité et sa douleur, dans tous ses regrets trop difficiles à porter seul. Il s'accrochait à lui avec toute la force du désespoir, tiraillé par la peur qu'on lui prenne cet homme qui au fil du temps était devenu son pilier, son rocher. Il était son ancre, son phare dans la tempête.

Parce qu'il savait que Remus serait toujours là pour le soutenir, quoi qu'il advienne. Il lui vouait une confiance absolue et le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Si l'autre décidait un jour de sauter d'une tour, s'il choisissait de basculer du côté sombre, il viendrait avec lui. Sans aucune hésitation, il balancerait tous ses principes et ses idéaux dans le vide pour le suivre et se consacrer uniquement à lui.

Parce que Remus n'était pas que son ancre. Il n'était pas que celui qui le serrait dans ses bras la nuit, qui lui murmurait des mots d'amour au creux de l'oreille ou qui le protégeait de tout, même de lui-même.

Non, pour Draco, Remus était bien plus que ça.

Parce que Draco aimait Remus et que Remus aimait Draco.

**.**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et/ou à me donner des thèmes, voire simplement un titre de drabble que je pourrais explorer. :)

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


	2. Somnambule

**Titre : **A la lumière du cœur

**Sous-titre : **Somnambule

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout de la romance.

**Pairing : **Remus/Draco

**Blabla :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un deuxième petit drabble de 380 mots tapé tard dans la nuit, ce qui explique sûrement la qualité un peu médiocre de l'écrit... Enfin, j'espère tout de même que vous l'apprécierez :).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Somnambule**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré - et _vraiment _rencontré, pas juste entr'aperçu de loin entre deux couloirs - il avait trouvé que le jeune homme, car c'en était déjà un, avait un visage d'ange. Un visage digne des plus grandes beautés velanes, et Merlin savait qu'il était loin de faire partie de ce peuple.

Remus s'était dit lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré près du lac en cette belle soirée de Novembre que Draco Malfoy avait vraiment un visage de dieu.

Mais un dieu avec un caractère de petit con.

Il s'en était d'abord senti attristé, quel dommage qu'il soit aussi chiant et arrogant ! De son point de vue, c'était une grosse perte.

Les rencontres suivantes n'améliorèrent pas son sentiment vis-à-vis du jeune Malfoy et il finit par en arriver au point où il ne pouvait vraiment pas le blairer. Bon, ce n'était pas tellement professionnel de juger de cette manière un élève mais, après tout, qui le saurait ? A l'extérieur, il restait neutre donc personne ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite caboche.

Puis, certains événements finirent par lui faire reconsidérer son jugement. Oh pas en ce qui concernait sa beauté ou son caractère, cependant Remus commença à le trouver _drôle _et à l'apprécier.

Parce que le voir se trimballer, somnambule, la nuit, dans un pyjama en soie sur lequel était écrit "Fuck you, Potter !", c'était plutôt cocasse. Pas que Remus cherchait à se moquer de lui, loin de là, mais plusieurs incidents de ce genre l'avaient tout de même fait bien marré.

Et puis, il faut dire qu'il l'avait trouvé drôlement mignon dans cet accoutrement. Et qu'un Draco somnambule était aussi du genre à sauter sur la moindre personne potable que son flair avait détecté. Et pas de façon innocente.

Alors, pour Remus, résister à un dieu tout mignon qui lui saute dessus en pleine nuit, c'était pas du gâteau. D'ailleurs, il avait essayé mais n'avait pas réussi.

Une sombre histoire de chemise déboutonnée et de mains placées à des endroits stratégiques.

Remus s'en souvenait parfaitement bien et, depuis, il attendait toujours Draco au croisement de ces deux couloirs du troisième étage. Là il pouvait s'amuser avec son corps de dieu et son pyjama mignon.

Draco aussi s'amusait, et ce n'était plus somnambule qu'il le rejoignait.

**.**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et/ou à me donner des thèmes, voire simplement un titre de drabble que je pourrais explorer. :)

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


	3. Yeux d'argent

**Titre : **A la lumière du cœur

**Sous-titre : **Yeux d'argent

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout de la romance.

**Pairing : **Remus/Draco

**Disclaimer : **Je rappelle que, sauf mention contraire, tous les personnages utilisés dans ces drabbles ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Blabla :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici un troisième petit drabble sur un thème très souvent exploité, vu et revu : les yeux de Draco. Mais ses yeux méritaient bien les 175 mots qui leur sont dédiés, non ? ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Yeux d'argent**

**.**

**.**

Pour Remus, les yeux de Draco avaient toujours été un mystère.

Entre le bleu et le gris, ils rappelaient à l'homme l'Océan Atlantique lorsque la tempête est proche. Ils étaient comme une étendue d'eau claire, mais pourtant pas limpide. Et les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ses iris lui faisaient penser aux remous de cette belle eau salée gisant sur la terre comme pour la protéger. La tempête et les orages qui l'agitaient magnifiaient la vaste étendue d'eau comme la passion dans les yeux du blond.

D'aucun n'aurait affirmé que ses regards froids n'auraient pu qu'être comparés au métal d'une lame et qu'ils pouvaient d'ailleurs être aussi dévastateurs et douloureux qu'elle.

Remus, lui, n'était pas d'accord ; la beauté des yeux du blond n'était pas froide. Non, pas quand la passion remuait cet argent liquide, ni quand l'amour et le bonheur les faisaient briller, ni même lorsque ceux-ci le regardaient comme ça, simplement, sans aucun détour.

Non, pour Remus, les yeux de Draco étaient la plus belle chose que ce monde ait crée.

**.**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et/ou à me donner des thèmes, voire simplement un titre de drabble ou des mots que je pourrais exploiter. :)

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


	4. Plan parfait

**Titre : **A la lumière du cœur

**Sous-titre : **Plan parfait

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout de la romance.

**Pairing : **Remus/Draco

**Blabla :** Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien et je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une excellente année. Qu'elle soit pour vous synonyme de pleins de bonnes choses, que vos vœux se réalisent (et que vous respectiez vos résolutions, héhé...) ^^.

Voici un quatrième petit drabble de 500 mots exactement. Celui-ci est dans un ton un peu différent des autres, j'ai l'impression. Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier vraiment... Enfin, vous me ferez part de vos avis ;).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Plan parfait**

**.**

**.**

A la base, il n'avait pas prévu que tout se termine de cette manière. D'ailleurs, Remus ne savait pas _en quoi_ il aurait pu prévoir quelque chose. Rien n'était planifié donc ce n'était pas un truc qui aurait pu mal tourner.

Non, en fait, tout avait commencé fin janvier. Il avait, pour une raison dont il ne se souvenait même pas, dû se rendre dans l'un des couloirs du deuxième étage du château.

Il se baladait tranquillement - enfin, aussi tranquillement que l'on puisse l'être dans un endroit tel que _Poudlard_ \- lorsqu'il entendit un tableau en pleine séance de commérages avec son voisin de couloir. Ce qu'il surprit le laissa relativement interloqué et poussa sa curiosité gryffondorienne à pointer le bout de son nez.

Soi-disant, le chevalier du Catogan aurait entendu la Dame rouge de la Tour Sud dire à sa cousine la Belle du Bosquet que le Prince solitaire du troisième étage avait dit à son cher ami le Vicomte Borgne qu'il avait entendu de la Paysanne à la Moulinette qu'un certain blond avec de magnifiques yeux gris et une cravate vert et argent trafiquait quelque chose de pas très net le soir au cinquième étage près de la statue de Boris le Hagard.

Si Remus eut d'abord du mal à comprendre qui avait dit quoi à qui, il finit par ne garder en tête que l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire qu'un individu dont la description rappelait Draco Malfoy avait été vu au cinquième étage en train de faire des trucs bizarres.

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, il décida de le surveiller de très près, histoire de découvrir ce que le beau bl- le maléfique blondinet, pardon, mijotait dans son coin. Que ce soit pendant les cours, dans la Grande Salle voire même dans les couloirs, il s'arrangeait pour toujours garder un œil sur lui, et pas que pour sa plastique de rêve.

En toute discrétion, _bien évidemment._

Car n'est pas discret qui veut, et encore moins un certain loup-garou. Aussi ne fut-il pas surprenant, à part peut-être pour le principal concerné, que Draco remarque l'attention bizarre dont il était victime et qu'il en fasse part au responsable.

Remus avait bien remarqué les coups d'œil pensifs que ne cessait de lui jeter le jeune homme mais n'avait pas fait le lien avec la surveillance accrue dont il faisait preuve.

C'est pourquoi lorsque le jeune Malfoy resta un soir après les cours dans sa salle de classe pour lui demander d'un ton impérieux s'il voulait juste coucher ou si c'était plus sérieux, Remus Lupin ne put rien faire sinon tomber dans les pommes.

Il faut le dire, le choc était grand.

Mais ce ne fut pas pour déplaire au blond qui s'empressa, et avec grand plaisir, de jouer les infirmiers avec son cher professeur.

Il faut dire qu'il lui en avait fallu du temps pour mettre au point son plan et soudoyer les tableaux.

Mais, au moins, il avait maintenant son cher professeur dans son lit.

Quel génie il faisait.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et/ou à me donner des thèmes, voire simplement un titre de drabble que je pourrais explorer. :)

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


	5. Trois petits mots

**Titre : **A la lumière du cœur

**Sous-titre : **Trois petits mots

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout de la romance. Et ici une tentative d'humour.

**Pairing : **Remus/Draco

**Blabla :** Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, je souhaite m'excuser d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce nouveau texte alors qu'il était déjà prêt il y a deux mois. Je pensais l'avoir fait, mais non (oui, j'ai oublié... U_U). J'ai à peine tourné la tête vers mes cours que deux mois étaient déjà passés, quelle tristesse...

Enfin bref, je m'excuse aussi si jamais je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du drabble précédent. En fait, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fait ou non... C'est l'âge x).

Du coup, je vous poste celui-ci aujourd'hui et un autre (d'un style tout à fait différent de celui plus bas) sera publié courant fin de semaine/week-end.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Trois petits mots**

**.**

**.**

Remus avait souvent rêvé du jour où la personne la plus importante de sa vie lui offrirait ces trois petits mots tant désirés. Dans sa tête, ce serait forcément le plus beau jour de sa vie, avec des petits nuages hauts dans le ciel ou bien un soleil couchant.

Le loup-garou, en éternel romantique, avait fantasmé des dizaines, voire des centaines de fois sur ce moment et, dans son esprit, cela se passerait de préférence un jour de printemps, lorsque l'air est frais, que les bourgeons éclosent et qu'il flotte cette odeur si particulière dans l'atmosphère.

Même lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour le fils Malfoy, il gardait comme rêve cet instant qui le ferait se sentir à la fois en feu et apaisé. Absolument rien n'aurait pu briser cette douce espérance qui brûlait au fond de son être et qui le faisait se sentir si fébrile chaque fois que Draco ouvrait la bouche pour lui adresser la parole.

A la fin de la Dernière Bataille, son cœur avait eu un sursaut lorsque le blond s'était approché de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras ; et il s'était dit à ce moment précis que rien ne serait plus beau que Draco lui déclarant ses sentiments alors que la victoire venait de sonner et qu'ils étaient encore tous deux debout sur le champ de bataille, soulagés et en vie. Malheureusement, l'élu de son cœur s'était contenté de l'enlacer avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il était heureux que Remus soit encore en un seul morceau et de partir aider les autres.

Mais le loup-garou n'avait en rien perdu espoir et se disait que le jour viendrait où le jeune homme se déclarerait. Et que ce jour serait magnifique.

Jamais, dans toute son espérance, Remus Lupin n'aurait cru que ce moment qu'il attendait tant se passerait de _cette _manière-là. Jamais il n'aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que le glamour et le romantisme, tout ce qui en fait un instant magique, seraient non seulement absents mais remplacés par l'horreur et le dégoût. Il en aurait presque voulu à Draco s'il n'était pas tout de même si heureux par son aveu.

Parce qu'il devait relativiser : il n'allait pas reprocher au blond d'avoir mal choisi son moment et ainsi brisé ses rêves romantiques.

Ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute si Draco s'était pris un sort dans le dos qui lui avait fait pousser des furoncles verts sur tout le corps et sécréter un liquide visqueux par tous les pores de sa peau.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Draco, croyant sa dernière heure arrivée en voyant son reflet quelques instants plus tard et ce malgré les paroles rassurantes de son parrain, s'était jeté au cou du lycanthrope pour lui déclarer sa flamme avec force larmes et gémissements.

Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le plus grand souvenir qu'il en gardait n'était pas un magnifique coucher de soleil ainsi que le mignon rougissement des joues de Draco mais plutôt des boutons verdâtres et un liquide dégueulasse sur le visage.

Que d'illusions brisées.

**.**

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et/ou à me donner des thèmes, voire simplement un titre de drabble que je pourrais explorer. :)

A bientôt,

Meylhana.


	6. Terreur nocturne

**Titre : **A la lumière du cœur

**Sous-titre : **Terreur nocturne

**Auteur : **Meylhana

**Genre : **Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout de la romance.

**Pairing : **Remus/Draco

**Blabla :** Bonjour tout le monde !

J'y crois toujours pas depuis que je m'en suis rendue compte : j'ai _encore_ oublié de poster... Alors que j'avais dit que je le ferai le week-end dernier... Pardon.

Enfin, je crois vous avoir dit que ce drabble était dans un style très différent du précédent, c'est-à-dire que j'ai voulu faire dans la simplicité. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :). Il est aussi beaucoup plus court (200 mots) et ressemble d'avantage à un drabble que les autres x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Terreur nocturne**

**.**

**.**

Le monstre était en chasse.

Il cavalait derrière lui et la seule chose que Draco pouvait faire était fuir, fuir le plus rapidement possible, fuir le plus loin possible. Il évoluait dans un monde rouge et noir où le simple fait de s'arrêter lui serait fatal. Son univers se réduisait à son souffle, ses pieds et le sol qu'il foulait.

Et la bête se rapprochait de plus en plus, il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Il entendit grogner puis des griffes lui déchirèrent le dos.

Draco se réveilla brutalement, un hurlement coincé dans la gorge et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Aussitôt des mains fraîches se posèrent sur ses joues et le ramenèrent contre un torse chaud. Il s'accrocha au t-shirt de l'homme, les mains tremblantes et des larmes dans les yeux.

« Chut, tout va bien. »

Draco se laissa bercer, la respiration toujours difficile et des frissons dans le dos. Il sentit un baiser sur son front et des doigts dans ses cheveux, et le rythme effréné de son cœur s'apaisa enfin doucement.

Son corps se détendit sous les caresses.

Il n'y avait plus de monstres.

Il y avait Remus.

Il était à la maison.

**.**

* * *

N'est-ce pas mignon...? =3 (je sais, je casse tout le truc x))

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis et/ou à me donner des thèmes, voire simplement un titre de drabble que je pourrais explorer. :)

A bientôt,

Meylhana


End file.
